Survival of the crew delta pt 1
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: Caden has escaped and the group must get to him before he can continue where he’s left off. Join the group in the shortest part of the survial of the crew franchise as they go through new emotions and discover new friendships


"The date is March 12th, it has been 4 months since we've went to war with the disguised. it seems everyone's on edge since we've let vickery live amongst us, nobody trusts him even after he saved little sally from the hoard we encountered last week, she said something about seeing a big boat with tons of supplies on board but even if that were true we cant take the risk. Ben and mason went to check it out. There hasn't been any signs of kenley, the last time we heard from him there was a gun shot and Nate came walking out of the forest without him, I'm starting to think he murdered him but I'm going to keep my mouth shut until we investigate more into it. Shauna took her son to show him the world but who knows if they'll come back. Nick and Eric have been put on hunting duty which they've been doing great, since they've been hunting our food supplies have increased better then we've ever seen. I've never seen the infirmary so empty since the battle, so I think we are doing great, oh, and I left out one thing, so Caden kinda escaped and his whereabouts are unknown so I volunteered to go with Alexa to go searching for him but her daughter Clementine declined coming because she is now the leader of the garden club which is some silly club that supposedly makes gardening more fun. I call it crap but anyways Alexa is downstairs waiting and we are about to head out so I'll see you guys tomorrow this is delta 1 signing off" carter said as he walked over and turned the camera facing him off and began walking down stairs. "Are you ready?" Alexa asked as she walked towards the door. "yea just let me grab my jacket" carter said as Alexa nodded and reached towards the doorknob. "Alright hurry up I'll be out in the car" Alexa said as she opened the door and walked out heading towards the car parked in front of the building. "Listen there's something I gotta show you" mason said as he and Ben drove down a road. "We need to be looking out for this supposed boat" Ben said as he continued to drive down the road. "It's about Amir" mason said. ben slammed on the brakes and quickly looked over at mason. "Why are you bringing him up we haven't talked to him since middle school let's not worry about him" ben said as he let out a laugh. "He's still a part of the crew since the beginning he's our friend" mason said as he stared at Ben. "Fine what about him is so important?" Ben said as he began looking out the window. "Remember in middle school when he was talking about a secret place his family had hidden away?" Mason asked. "No" Ben answered. "Well it's nearby and I think it's full of supplies and probably weapons" mason explained. "And you want to check it out? ugh mark it on the map" Ben said as mason smiled and marked an X on the map that was sitting on the dashboard. Ben then stepped on the gas and they flew down the street. 40 minutes have passed and they reached a huge mansion. "Is there a little shack behind this house" Ben asked as he looked around. "I believe this is the place" mason said as he got out the passenger seat and began walking to the gate. Ben got out and began following him. They reached the gate and they tried to open the gate but it was locked. "Crap we need a fingerprint" Ben said as mason pick up a rolled up carpet, which was on top of the next door neighbors trash can, throwing it over the mansion's barbed wire fence and began climbing over. "That's one way to get inside" Ben said as he chuckled and climbed over the fence and pulled the carpet down so no one could get in after them. "Look at these cars" mason said in excitement. "Mason focus on the task" Ben said as he put his hand on his holstered pistol. "We'll breach it call of duty style minus the c4 on the door, alright you get right and i get left, ready" mason said as ben and himself nodded and ben stood to the right of the front door and mason went to kick the door in, and as the door flung open a stun gun bullet hit him and he hit the ground and began shaking. "Mason are you ok oh shit" Ben said as he began to hear footsteps approaching from behind him he pulled out his pistol and quietly turned around to see a dart go into his neck and when he pulled it out he began to feel weak and dropped his gun on the ground and dropped to his knees. "What the hell is this" ben thought to himself as his head hit the ground and he struggled to see but when he weakly looked up he saw a figure walking towards him, it began to smoke what it seemed to be a cigarette and just as the guy blew out a smoke cloud from his mouth Ben then passed out.

"Hey slow down we don't know what's ahead" Shauna yelled as Theodore slowed down and turned around. "Whats that" Theodore yelled as he ran over to see a soldier stabbing a couple of walkers with a a machete. "Let's go" Shauna said as she continued walking. "We gotta help him" Theodore yelled as he ran towards the walker's to help. "No it's not worth it" Shauna yelled as she followed Theodore who was already up near the walker. He slashed at the walker missing its head and falling to the ground. "Oh my god Theodore I'm coming" Shauna yelled as she sprung at the walker stabbing the walker in its skull. "Are you okay bud" she asked as she helped Theodore up. "I'm fine mom let's go check up on the soldier" Theodore said as he ran over to the soldier. "Thanks for the help I thought I was a goner"the soldier said as Theodore helped him to his feet."got a name" Shauna asked as she stared at him. "The name is Claude"the soldier answered. "I went on a supply run for my community but got swarmed, I didn't think I was gonna make it but thanks to you guys I'm still alive" Claude said as he extended his hand out to shake Theodore's hand, Shauna then grabbed Theodore and yanked him behind her. "You mentioned a community how far is it" she asked as she looked at him with anger and concern. "It's not that far here I'll take you there" Claude said as he reached for his book bag which was on the ground. Shauna grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground. "Why did you do that?" Claude yelled in confusion. "Don't try anything now let's go before it gets dark" Shauna said as she picked up his bookbag and began walking. "She's crazy" Claude whispered. "You'll get used to it" Theodore said as he smiled and helped Claude to his feet, they then began walking after Shauna.

THE HUNT

"so how long has this community been running for?" Nick asked as he followed a man around an old west town. "We've been here since 1867 way before technology and these undead critters plague the earth." The man said as he continued walking. "I'm Rufus and the I'm the Vice Mayor of this here town" Rufus said as he smiled. "Who's mayor" nick said as he looked around. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about care to join me for a drink" Rufus asked as he began walking towards the bar. "Hell yea got any jack" nick said as he ran behind him. They reached the bar and they open the door to see a man playing the piano and a few men inside playing pool and cards as they sipped from there mugs. "Woah my kinda place" nick said as he followed Rufus to the bar table where the bartender was standing there wiping a glass down. "What will you have?" The bartender asked. "One Bud for me and a shot of jack for the boy" Rufus said as the bartender nodded and began fixing their drinks. "I've been watching you for a while now and you really caught my eye" Rufus said as he smiled. "Look no offense but I don't roll that way" nick said as he looked down at the ground. "Neither do I son I'm just saying I've had some spies keeping there eyes on you because what you demonstrated out there was enough to prove that you have leadership material" Rufus said as he stared at nick. "Your drinks" the bartender said as he handed them there drinks. "Thank you very much" Rufus said as he picked up his drink and took a sip from it. "So why have you been watching me and how long" nick asked as he took his shot of jack and looked at Rufus. "Since you fought in that war with Vick I've been watching you" Rufus explained as he stared back at nick and smiled. "How do you know about the war" nick asked. "It saved my nephew, randy who was out fishing and one of the alphas tried to kill him and a stray bullet hit the alpha and we examined the bullet and it was yours so since then we've been watching and admiring you" Rufus explained as he took another sip of his beer. "And you want me to run this place" nick said as he looked around the bar. "Free alcohol and food for the mayor the bartender said as he smiled. A man stood up from his seat and stumbled over to nick. "Hey little boy how old are you I'd like to see some ID you're to young to be drinking" the man said as he began laughing and reached for nick's glass. Nick grabbed a fork and stabbed it through the man's hand. Everyone in the bar stood up and began to watch as the man swung a punch and nick dodged it picking up the man and slamming him through a table. "Rufus you need to break this up" the bartender yelled as he looked concerned. "Negative let's see how this goes" Rufus said calmly as he watched the fight continue. Nick was standing over the man punching him over and over until someone in the crowd shouted "here use this" as they threw a brick and it flew next to nick who picked it up and began hitting the man over the head with it. "You like that Keith huh die motherfucker" nick screamed as he began hitting him in the head harder. "Who's Keith" someone in the crowd yelled. Another person then ran over and pulled nick off of the guy. "Sign me up" nick said as he look at Rufus then spit on the man on the ground's lifeless body. "Wonderful I'll show you to your office and quarters sir" Rufus said as he began walking towards the door. "Call me boss" nick said as he kicked the body and walked out the bar and followed Rufus.

LIFE

"I'm gonna kill him when I see him i swear" Alexa said as she drove down the road looking left and right out the window. "What's that" Carter yelled as he hoped out the car and took off into the woods. "Wait" Alexa yelled as she got out and took off after him. "It's Caden" he yelled as he began speeding up. Just as he began to gain up on the figure it took a leap. Carter was confused and continued to run until he fell into a hole but a vine wrapped around his ankle and he began hanging upstairs down. "Hey Carter where are you" Alexa yelled as she began to slow down and look for carter. "Down here" Carter yelled as he reached for his flashlight in his pocket And shined it at the bottom of the hole he was hanging from to see metal spikes sticking out of the ground. He began to panic. "Are you alright?" Alexa asked as she peaked into the dark hole. "Yea this vine saved my life can you pull me up" carter yelled as he continued to dangle from the vine. "Yea I got you" Alexa yelled as she began pulling on the vine. A few minutes of pulling snapping could be heard from the vine. "It's gonna snap just go get Caden before he escapes" Carter yelled as he began losing consciousness. "He didn't get far" a voice said as a gun was put up to Alexa's head. "Hey who was that" Carter yelled as he continued to dangle inside the trap. "Alexa" he yelled and there was no response. "I gotta find a way out of here" Carter said as he began reaching for his book bag. "Oh yea I forgot I packed my pickaxe so maybe I can use my tomahawk and my pickaxe as climbing tools " carter said as he pulled out his pickaxe and tomahawk and began rocking towards the wall of the hole but as he swung towards the wall the vine snapped and he quickly dug his tomahawk and pickaxe and looked down. "Oh crap that was close" Carter said as he let out a sigh of relief and began climbing up to the surface. After a couple minutes of climbing he reached the top and rolled out. He stood to his feet to see Caden standing in front of him. "Where's Alexa" Carter yelled as he took a few breaths. "Oh she's right there and soon she'll go to her new home" Caden said as he laughed and pointed at Alexa who was hogtied on the ground. "You monster you killed so many people and now you escape and is out here doing god knows what" carter said as he stood up and began walking slowly towards Caden "I'm setting the world right but you people keep ruining my plans now I must kill the girl to appease the gods"Caden said as he grinned "No" Carter yelled as he lunged at Caden with his tomahawk,slashing his shoulder. He began slashing at Caden's face. One blow slash open Caden's eye enraging kaden who with the tomahawk in his eye began punching carter making him slam into a tree and hit the ground. "I am a god" Caden said as he began walking towards Alexa. "Please stop I have a daughter" Alexa said as she began to panic. "It's ok after I release you from this world I'll get to her and she'll join you in your wonderful new life in our lovely family" Caden said as he ripped the tomahawk that Carter used on him out of his eye and smiled. Alexa watched as the blood dripped from his eye and she let out a tear and began trying to get loose. "He got closer to Alexa and lifted the tomahawk. Caden let out a laugh before Carter came running out and tackling Caden to the ground. "I'm sick of watching people die" carter yelled as he chocked Caden who began smiling. "What's so funny huh you like dying" carter said as he began tightening his grip. Caden nodded and head butted carter making him fly back. "Bastard" carter said as he quickly stood up but as he began standing to his feet the tomahawk blade went into his stomach. He began walking backwards as he held his stomach. "This was fun let's do it again sometime" Caden said as carter fell backward onto his pickaxe. "Watch your step" Caden said as he laughed and picked up carter who still had the pickaxe in his back, he then walked carter over to the hole. "Welcome to the family my brother" Caden said as he looked carter in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Alexa tell everyone I'm sorry" carter said as tears began falling down his face and Caden dropped him into the hole. "Now where were we" Caden said as he turned around and a bullet hit him in his chest. "Wha..." Caden said as he looked over to see Alexa laying on the ground holding her pistol. She watched as Caden hit the floor, she then ran over to the hole and saw carter laying in the hole with spikes pierced through his body. "Rest In piece" Alexa said as she turned around and took off running back to the truck. A few minutes later she reached the truck and climbed into the drier seat to see Carter's notebook in the passenger seat. She picked it up and opened it and it read, "we are out on the hunt for Caden and I don't know if I should tell Alexa about my secret stash of food and water stashed at my old neighborhood which is enough to last a while but I know I can trust her but how do I explain it to her maybe after we find Caden. the only other person who knows about it is joe which I hope he doesn't tell anyone else" Alexa read until she reached the last thing he wrote which caught her eye, it read "Alexa if your reading this I'm probably dead or missing and I want you to go to joe and find the stash. I need you to find the stash please it will help everyone. Please if you find my body I want you to cremate it and pour it into my goldfish bowl in my room in my old home where the stash is located. I want you to take over my podcast. you've all been such good friends to me and I'm thankful. Delta one signing off" Alexa began tearing up as she put the book in her book bag and started the car. "Thank you" she said as she turned the car around and headed home. "Look at this mansion it's pretty sweet I wonder what's inside" Nate said as he put his binoculars away, climbed down off a firetruck and began walking towards the mansion.

REBORN...

"look for him" a voice said as footsteps could be heard walking in the forest. "Here he is" another one says as Caden can be seen laying on the ground smiling. "Your gonna be ok my lord hold on" a voice whispered. "Hurry up and fix me I need to continue to save our lovely planet from humanity" Caden said weakly as he moaned in pain. "Soon" a voice said as the group of disciples picked up and carried Caden further into the woods.

TOO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
